A bogie for supporting a carbody of a railcar and allowing the railcar to travel along a rail is provided under a floor of the carbody. One type of the bogie includes: a bolster attached to the carbody; and a bogie frame supporting the bolster from below, and the bogie frame rotates relative to the bolster in a yawing direction when, for example, the railcar travels along a curved line.
PTL 1 discloses a bogie configured such that: cushion rubber as a stopper is attached to a cross beam of a bogie frame so as to be located in a space between left and right side sills of the bogie frame; and the cushion rubber contacts and interferes with a traction beam to restrict the displacement of the traction beam in a leftward/rightward direction.